Breath of Fire: Another Side, Another Story
by Viator-Zephyr
Summary: An Original Breath of Fire story. New Plot New Characters. Chp. 3 is now up.
1. The Story Begins

Author's Notes: I haven't touched this story for awhile. So I read over it and decided to edit odd parts and start fresh. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Rumors…

"Nina! Wait up!" A young boy called out. He ran along the old dirt path clumsily. A gentle breeze brushed against the boy's slightly tanned skin as he strained to keep up with the figure ahead. Constant huffing and puffing kept the boy determined and going.

"Come on you slowpoke. We're gonna go exploring today!" The girl called back. Like the boy she was also in her youth. Her golden-blonde hair billowed gently as the air brushed past her while her clear cerulean eyes reflected a calm lake's beauty and serenity. She moved fluidly and with great ease. More running and then finally she stopped. She gazed out into the open. The sun was just setting, portraying brilliant colors of red and gold I the sky. The grass glistened from the falling light and the girl couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. Behind her, the boy had finally caught up. He took in several deep breaths and gasped.

"I don't..._pant..._understand how someone can run that fast in a dress!" Again he took a few more breaths. The girl placed her hands to her hips in a gesture and turned to gaze at the boy.

"Silly. Just because I'm a Princess doesn't mean I have to be dainty and lady-like." She responded while giving the boy a stern look. Meanwhile, he had regained his breath and now spoke normally.

"That's right you are a Princess, Nina. What would your mother say if she saw us?" Nina grinned and put her forehead against the boy's.

"That's why this is our little secret. You don't say anything and I don't say anything." She tapped his head with her finger and then turned once more. Nina stepped towards the entrance of the great forest, seldom visited by any man. From within, all that could be heard were the sounds of the wind and the creatures singing softly. Nina took another step forward but was held back by the boy's hand on her shoulder. His misty-gray eyes were fueled with great concern.

"Are you sure about this? They could've just been rumors." He said to her. Nina shook her head and laughed.

"Come on Lee. Rumors aren't true until proven right? Well that's what we're here for." Nina took Lee's hands in her own and jerked him forward. "You're not afrrraaaiidd…are you Lee?" she giggled. The cautious youth felt a flush come to his face. He shook his head furiously.

"I am not! I'm just…worried that's all." Lee responded while fidgeting slightly. Nina laughed more and nodded.

"Then let's go!" she maintained her grip on Lee and marched into the forest. As they pawed deeper and deeper into the foliage Nina thought back on the information they'd heard. 'So what exactly are we looking for? I know I told Lee it was something…but what exactly? I heard that that a bright light flashed in the sky and that a ferocious roar was heard from deep within the forest. Most people were terrified to even come near the forest due to recent events. What does the roaring have to do with the light? Could it be a monster?'

"Hey Nina let's go back. It's getting late." A worried Lee said. His voice broke Nina out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh come on. Just a bit more Lee…I can feel it. We're going to find something soon." She reassured him. So they kept going. The area around them seemed to get darker and darker and it became difficult to make out the path. Nina felt her frustration grow with each passing second. That alone coupled with Lee's persistent whining didn't make things any better.

"Can we turn back now?" It was a pitiful plea with his golden-haired companion. Nina looked down, her head drooping in defeat. She reluctantly nodded. As they began to turn an incredible roar broke the silence around them. Nina and Lee screamed and began running. They didn't stop, only ran with whatever strength they had left. Everywhere was darkness, complete night. Everything seemed hopeless until Nina noticed a light in the distance.

"Over there!" She and Lee ran faster than before. Both came closer and closer until they finally tumbled out of the woods. The town lights were in the distance. The two sighed with relief as they stood up. However, that relief came to an abrupt end when another roar was heard directly behind them. Nina and Lee whipped around only to come face to face with a large beast like creature. It donned multiple heads consisting of a lion, some sort of reptile and a bird. The beast's body was large and ridged with sharp scales. Its tail swished back in forth in a deadly manner. They backed away as the monstrosity began coming closer baring its teeth.

"Oh my god! It's a Chimera, Nina! What do we do?" Lee desperately cried out. Nina continued backing away.

/What to do…what to do/ Nina's mind frantically sought ideas. She looked around the area seeing if there was anything they could use. /Not a lot of options…guess that leaves one thing/ She took a fighting stance and glanced to Lee. "Let's take it down!"

Lee looked back at her in disbelief but then slowly nodded. The Chimera lunged at the duo. Nina and Lee jumped away on time and landed safely. Now in a safer position, Nina began focusing her mind to a point of clarity. Her spirit began churning inside as she connected with herself. Her hands tingled with the magic that flowed from within. The intimidating essence of wind mixed with the raging soul of fire. She let the power gather into one single point and released it in one go.

"Simoon!" Nina shouted. A blast of hot flame and wind engulfed the monster. It roared in pain as parts of its body seared black. Now irritated further, the Chimera quickly retaliated with a running tackle at Nina. She motioned to avoid it but was caught on her right side. The sickening sound of ribs cracking echoed in the night. Nina hit the ground hard and cried out in pain. Lee quickly jumped over to where Nina lay hurt.

"Nina! Just hang on." Lee placed his hands on the noticeably damaged area and began chanting words of holy prayer. "Let the spirits around me hear my prayer. Grant me soothing stability. Heal"

Slowly, her bones began to mend. Nina gasped as she felt the sharp pain shrink to a mere soreness. The Chimera wasn't ready to give up on a free meal. It charged once more while roaring. Lee brought Nina to her feet and used his hands to support her. He quickly motioned something with his hands. Nina coughed and nodded in agreement. The two faced the oncoming beast. Once more Nina focused on her power. She stood next to Lee for assistance and felt his energy intertwine with hers. Both raised and extended their hands out to the danger ahead. Nina took in the familiar essence of wind and released the concentrated force. Next, Lee added a spell of his onto hers. The end result created a combined frigid wind. The Chimera began slowing down in its movement. The cold environment had apparently taken its toll. Deciding the battle could not be won, the Chimera turned and fled back into the forest.

Nina collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Lee joined her on the cool grass and wiped the sweat of his brow.

"I'm tired…" Nina whispered.

"No kidding. Come on then. Let's go home Nina."

"Okay?" Nina responded quietly. The two stood shakily and began the long walk back to town. They smiled when they finally reached the cobble steps of the streets.

"Lee? I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused today. Forgive me"? Nina gave her best puppy dog look. Lee chuckled and nodded.

"Sure whatever." They headed toward the castle. As soon as they reached the gates a red-faced maid came rushing out. She began scolding Nina relentlessly. The princess apologized and said reassured her maid that everything was all right. As Nina walked in she turned to say goodnight to Lee.

"Night Lee. Get some rest okay?"

"Sure thing." He sighed. Exhausted and about ready to collapse, Lee trudged home as the night sky illuminated his path.


	2. Meeting Someone New

(Author's Notes)

Much Thanks to those who reviewed.

Don't Particularly Care: I agree with how revealing the Cast takes away from the fiction. After a few more reviews I plan on removing that chapter. As for why Ryu is always a kind person I have no idea. Maybe they should make a game where Ryu is a bad-ass. ^_^

Fatman: The idea of another Nue which leads to another character is interesting. I may consider it and I may not. 

Haytham: I liked your fan fiction a lot. It's a great start and I hope you continue it. I did review your story just to let you know. ^_^

Don't own Breath of Fire although I do have the game. Don't own Ryu and Nina. Rest is all mine. 

Chapter 2: Meeting Someone New.

     A soft breeze gently caressed the land as the long tender grasses swayed back and forth. Birds in the air flew and called out to one another. The sun kissed the sky and painted it an exotic red and gold. Below, a tall cloaked figure walked slowly through the gentle fields. The figure's steps stirred little since the dirt was rich and soft. The day was beautiful and all was serene. The figure continued out of the fields and stopped at a nearby stream. The individual knelt and filled a flask with the sparkling, crystal clear water that flowed steadily. A sip was taken and some water dripped from the individual's chin and onto the earth. The cloak hood was folded back and beautiful blue hair was revealed. A few soft tendrils rested upon the figure's forehead. He brushed them back and looked up at the sky. His cerulean eyes shimmered with the rays of the sun. The figure's countenance displayed a youthful yet mature spirit. The youth sighed and sat down with his legs out in front of him. The sun warmed his skin and he lay back and relaxed. Just as he was getting settled a rustling noise alerted him. The youth stood and began stretching out his arms. 

    "Whoever you are, come out already." The youth said. More rustling and several men clad in armor appeared. They drew their swords and approached the youth. 

   "You are the survivor from Kalm aren't you?" The lead man asked. He pointed his sword at the youth. The youth sighed and turned to face the man. He smiled and calmly said. "And if I am?" The man ordered his men to trap the youth. "You are wanted by order of Judgment. You are to come with us without any resistance, otherwise…" 

   "Otherwise what?" 

   "Death." The man replied. By now all of his men were surrounding the youth. The youth shook his finger at them and jumped high over one of the guards. 

  "Now now…I can't just let you guys take me away. I'm a bit busy right now so why don't you try again some other time?" The youth began walking away from the surprised guards. The lead man was angered by the insult of the comment. 

   "Attack!" The soldiers charged toward the youth. The youth sighed once more and stopped walking. Just as the men were about to slaughter him he drew a sword hidden in his cloak. The sound of ringing metal echoed throughout the fields. The youth moved swiftly, knocking out all the guards in his path. He returned his blade to its sheath and walked away. Surprisingly, there was not a single bit of blood shed in the battle. 

    It wasn't until another day that the youth finally arrived at his destination. He looked in the distance and saw a town. 

   /That must be Wyndia./ he thought. He started down the dirt path. The lights of the town were said to be even more beautiful during the evening. They glowed with homely luminosity. /Saiyo…/  The youth continued on. 

*******

    Nina dragged a not so eager Lee down the path to the forest. She was determined to find, in her terms, the REAL source of the ferocious roar. The two finally arrived at the forest entrance once more. 

   "Nina! We've been through this before. It was just a big scary Nue that made the noise!" Lee said with frustration. Nina shook her head and pouted. 

  "Nuh uh it could've been something else. Besides, what about that bright light the townspeople saw? " She asked while using both arms to continue dragging Lee with her. Lee struggled but to no avail. Once more, the two ventured deep into the forest. There was little sound and it was less terrifying since it was still light out. The duo continued on and finally came to a stop at a clearing. A fairly large hole was noticeable in the ground and something was in it. Nina and Lee stepped forward silently and peered inside. A sound-breaking roar smacked into them and at suddenly the Nue from before jumped out. This time though, Nina and Lee were a bit more prepared.

  "Frost!" Lee shouted. The cold rush of air zoomed toward the Nue. Instead of cowering back as before though, the Nue simply charged forward. Lee was caught off guard and flung straight into a tree. He cried out and some blood dribbled down his chin. Nina rushed to Lee and tried to help him up. Again, the Nue charged forward. 

  "Ice Blast!" Nina quickly chanted. A large glacier formed around the Nue, stopping it in its advance. Nina breathed a sigh of relief and proceeded to help Lee up to his feet. Just as she did though the Nue broke free. Now enraged with fury, it charged forward with its horn ready to pierce the two. Nina screamed and covered herself and Lee as she awaited her painful death…..it never came.

*********

    A loud roar alerted the youth as he was striding toward the town. Instinctively, he ran into the forest to the origin of the roar. The youth saw a large beast like monster attacking two defenseless people. The beast had charged forward with his deadly horns ready to impale its victims. The girl of the two screamed as she waited the inevitable. The youth rushed forward and grabbed the horns of the beast, mere inches away from the girl and her companion. The girl opened her eyes and stared in awe at the youth holding back the beast. The youth managed to throw the beast to the ground and quickly grab the girl and her companion away to a safer distance. 

  "Are you alright?" The youth asked the girl. She stared back and stammered. 

  "Y..yes…but my friend is hurt badly." She indicated to her unconscious companion. The youth nodded and turned back to face the Nue. It stomped around angrily and once again began preparing to charge. The youth drew his sword and dashed towards the oncoming Nue. With one quick swipe the youth broke the horns off of the beast. It shook its head and cried out. Then, it slowly backed into its cave and fled. The youth sheathed his sword and walked back towards the two. He extended his hand out to the girl. She took it and he helped her stand. 

********

    Nina thought she and Lee were done for. Until…this boy came along. He single-handedly stopped the Nue with ease. His graceful movement, stunning looks, along with exotic blue hair and cerulean eyes were so…attractive to Nina. She felt herself blush when the boy extended his hand to help her. She quickly however, regained her composure. 

   "Thank you very much for helping us." Nina sincerely said. She watched as the boy picked Lee up carefully. He smiled at her. 

   "Don't worry about it. I wanted to do it so no need to thank me." He replied. Nina nodded and then quickly explained what had happened. The boy nodded and he and Nina began walking to back to the town while supporting Lee. As they walked, questions of all sorts began forming in Nina's mind. 

  /Who is this person? Where is he from? He can't be from Wyndia; I would have already seen him then. He is very cute though/ Nina froze and felt another blush coming along. She quickly shook her head and put the concern for her friend first.

   "Is something wrong?" The youth asked. Nina said it was nothing and to not worry. They arrived at the town and quickly, with Nina's directions, entered the castle. The boy gazed in awe at the change of scenery. The castle was certainly well made. Stone and marble were its foundations. Perfectly carved pillars and statues decorated the majority of the chambers. Gold and Silver was definitely not forgotten and lined the walls with artisan designs. Nina led the boy to an open guest room and called a maid to urgently get a doctor.    

   Lee was placed on a bed by the boy as he and Nina waited for the doctor. Nina could not resist the temptation any longer and decided to ask the boy for his name. 

  "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Nina." The youth looked back at her and smiled. 

  "My name is Ryu. It's a pleasure to meet you." Nina put a hand to her mouth and giggled softly. 

  "Silly, we've already met each other in the forest." She continued. Ryu put a hand to the back of his head and laughed. 

  "Yeah I guess so."  They're short conversation was interrupted by the doctor coming in. Nina quickly told him the events that happened and he nodded thoughtfully. He moved to the bed and examined Lee. After a few moments of hmmms and ahhhs the doctor casted a 'Rejuvenate' spell. The sparkling energy covered Lee and a few seconds later he stirred. Lee's misty-gray eyes opened. He rose up from the bed and saw a exceedingly happy Nina jumping up and down. 

  "Lee you're okay!" She caught him in a hug. He hugged her back just as happy. Realization struck him and he immediately questioned Nina about the Nue and all that had happened. She patted his shoulder and said there would be more time for that after he got some rest. 

  "Oh by the way, Lee this is Ryu. He's the one who saved us." Nina indicated with her hand. Ryu walked forward and smiled at Lee. 

*********

   Ryu smiled at Lee. Lee acknowledged with a small smile of his own. However, Lee couldn't help feeling a little strange about Ryu. 

  /Why does looking at him make me nervous. He saved our lives after all. So then why?/ Lee thought as he shook Ryu's hand. There eyes met and Lee perceived a better look on Ryu. The doctor then said to let Lee rest. Nina mouthed a see you later and Ryu waved back at Lee. Lee rested his head on the soft downy pillow and tried to relax.

  /….did his eyes turn green for a moment there? No…I'm just hallucinating. Just get some rest…/ Slumber overtook Lee.

  Does Lee suspect something about Ryu. Hmmmmmm… wonder what it is. (As if you people didn't know already. ^_^)

 I've already removed the cast listings so that the characterization won't be spoiled for future readers. I am very happy that people commented and I encourage to please continue doing so. Thanks Much!


	3. Searching for Someone Special

(Disclaimer and Author's Notes)

I do not own Breath of Fire. The only things I own are the original characters of Lee, Saiyo, and the Servants of Judgment. 

I hate people who take someone else's work for their own. Please do not plagiarize. If you want to post my work or use it, ask first.

Ideas on adding or changing are welcomed. Please do not hesitate to review or IM me.

Common grammar notes.

" " speech

/ / thoughts

Thanks to people who reviewed recently.

Ryu Gunslinger: Loved your fiction! I like the whole Western Idea too very creative. ^^

Chris: Thanks a bunch for reviewing. You should write stories some BOF stories yourself. You never know how good they may turn out.

Master Dragon: Thanks for the tip about the naming thing. It was an interesting fact to know. I'm glad you like my personality for Ryu.

Crow Magnum: What can I say you've got true talent. Your story is definitely original and creative and I'm honored that you liked my fiction as well. Keep up the good work and please do keep reviewing! ^^

Notes

1) Sorry I've been away for awhile. I've been thinking of so many ideas for future chapters. As a consolation I've made this chapter longer than the others. 

2) Hehe I'm really trying hard to work on extending the length of chapters.

3) The word Ignus is Latin for Fire. Just to let people know an interesting fact.

4) I've decided to future chapter overviews. To give a little taste to what's coming up.

****

**Searching for Someone Special    **

 "So tell me about yourself Ryu. What brings you to Wyndia?" Nina asked while they sat down. Ryu looked up into her eyes sadly and smiled. 

     "I'm looking for someone….someone I lost a long time ago." Ryu said softly. He stared down into his callused hands and sighed. Nina observed his gesture and felt a bit depressed as well.

    "Oh? Someone you lost?" 

    "Yes, someone very special to me." Ryu replied solemnly. Nina felt her heart fall a bit. Disappointment filled her mind. /Someone very special to him…/ she thought. She imagined a maiden with beautiful eyes and hair that shimmered. 

    "Could you tell me about it? Tell me the story?" Nina said but then immediately put a hand to her mouth. "I'm s…sorry for asking like that. It's incredibly rude and intrusive of me to ask. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She quickly apologized. Ryu smiled and shook his head. He looked up at her.

    "It's alright. I…don't mind telling you. You seem to be a very sincere and kind person that I can trust." 

    Nina blushed slightly. She laughed and said he was exaggerating too much and that Ryu was just flattering her. Ryu laughed as well and began his story.

********

      "I lived in the quiet village of Lune, located on another continent in the mountains. It was nice living there. The village was always full of joy and happiness. Children's laughter could be heard just about anywhere and the people were always talking or working. My family was very large you could say. I had many relatives and many friends. However, I believe that I had the best relationship with my sister. She was very dear to me and I always talked to her about everyday things. It was a good life and nothing could possibly disturb this Eden of ours. But then…I suppose all good things come to a bitter end."

    "What happened?" Nina asked.

   "It began as a normal morning; I went out into the mountains with my sister to gather some wood. We were gone for nearly the whole day but we finally started to head home. As we approached our village, we noticed…smoke. Frantically, my sister and I ran toward the village. Our people ran desperately. Strange men had arrived and were slaying…the people. Some fought back though, but in the end…they lost there lives as well.

   My sister and I hid from the danger. The bloodied corpses of our mother and father imprinted in my mind and I cried. My sister reassured me saying that everything would be alright.  She then heard nearby cries and quickly told me to stay quiet. She said she wanted to help the remaining people and that I should stay and hide until she came back. At that time I argued with her saying I would never do such a thing. The look she had given me forced me to obey her word. I can still…remember how she kissed my forehead and ran from our hiding place."

  Ryu stopped and began looking down at a glass cup in his hand. He traced the carved figures on the porcelain with his thumb. Nina at this point was wondering if she could bear to hear another word of this awful tragedy. Just as she thought it was over Ryu began once again.

   "I waited all night for her…but she never came back. It began growing cold and I was scared but still I waited. Finally, the morning rays of the sun flowed across the now barren land. I hesitantly crawled out from our makeshift hiding spot. What greeted my eyes surprised me. There were no bodies at all, just marks of blood and heavy smoke and soot. I searched the remains of the village to find my sister. The day went by and still I looked. Finally after giving up I remember falling to the cold ground and sobbing."

   At this point Ryu paused once more. A single tear slowly ran down his cheek. Nina took his hands in hers and gave them a reassuring squeeze. Ryu managed a smile and continued on. 

   "I remember a gentle breeze caressing my shivering form. I looked up and in front of me, lying in the dirt, was a pendant of some sort. I picked up the strange thing and examined it. It had carvings of a Dragon upon it along with many other things. The central jewel shimmered in the dark night. It then dawned upon me that the pendant belonged to my sister. Something about the pendant brought forth a small ray of hope. My sister wasn't dead…she was only taken by them. This is what I believed. I stood now and looked up into the night sky. It was there and then that I made a vow. I was going to find my sister and avenge my people no matter the cost."

   Ryu sighed and his story was finished. Nina looked back at him with tears and clasped a hand to her mouth.  "I'm so sorry Ryu. It must have been so hard for you." Nina whispered.

  Ryu shook his head and smiled. 

   "Please don't feel sorry for me Nina. The pain is less now and I know that everyday I'm one step closer to finding her." 

   Nina nodded and took a sip of her tea. Ryu did the same and soon followed what seemed to be an awkward silence. However, it was broken by Ryu's voice.

  "Enough of this depressing talk, I think I'd like to here a little about yourself. For instance, what's it like to be born into family like this?" Ryu asked as he gazed around the beautiful surroundings. Nina placed her cup down and let out a sigh. 

  "Most people think it must be great to be a Princess and Royalty. I mean you have servants to wait on you and you have wealth and power. But…I can't stand it. It's hard to make friends when you're usually confined to the castle.  There's no…"

  "Freedom?" Ryu finished her statement. Nina looked back at him and nodded. "It must be hard being confined. You want to explore the world and see what's out there am I right?" 

   "Exactly, I'm constantly reprimanded for wandering outside the castle with Lee. I try to say it's all right buy my mother and father think otherwise."

    Ryu chuckled softly and then asked again. "What about your friend Lee? You two seem to be around together a lot." 

Nina shook her head. "Lee is different. You see he and I are childhood friends. His mother was the midwife for my mother during childbirth. If had not been for her my mother and I may have died. My mother and father thought it would be wonderful if I took Lee under my wing." Nina sighed and shook her head again. "They're good people but sometimes they can get a bit haughty."

  Ryu laughed and nodded in agreement. The two continued their conversation with ease and relaxation.

                                     *************************

A maid walked down the hall while carrying a small tray of food for Lee. She began ascending the stairs when suddenly pillar of fire appeared at the top. The maid was frozen in shock and could only stand as the pillar of fire slowly began dissipating. A red-robed figure walked out from the flames and stared down at the maid. It began walking closer and closer but the maid still couldn't move out of fear. Each step the figure took left a deep black mark in the white marble stairs. Finally, the figure was barely a few inches from the maid.

   "Where is he?" The figure asked. The maid at this point had finally snapped out of her trance and began backing away. 

   "Wh…what are you talking about?" She stammered. The figure took another step. 

  "Where is the dragon?" He whispered venomously. The maid had reached the end of the staircase and fell backward. The tray she had held clanged against the floor spilling its contents everywhere. 

   "I don't know what you're talking about!" The maid cried out and the figure drew close to her once more. Tears welled at her eyes and she shielded her body with her arms. "P.pl…please don't hurt me." She whimpered. The figure kneeled down and took the maid's chin in one of his hands. His deep crimson eyes met hers and he whispered against. 

   "Sweet maiden…dear dear sweet maiden, if you have nothing to tell me I'm afraid I have no choice but to kill you." A glowing ball of flame began forming in his other hand. The maid cried out as she awaited her death.  

    "Ice Blast!" Shards of ice struck shot toward the figure. However, the figure had sensed them and quickly melted them with its own spell. 

    "Simoon!" The flames ate at the ice and all that was left were puddles of water. The figure gazed up at the top of the staircase.  Out of bed but panting with breath, Lee glared down at the figure.

                                               ********************

Ryu and Nina's conversation was ended abruptly by a clang and a maid's scream. Nina stood and dashed to the origin of the voice with Ryu quickly following behind. 

                                              *********************

  "Flare." The figure called out as a wall of flame approached Lee. He jumped to the side and unleashed another Ice Blast spell. The figure began growing irritated and released its hold on the maid. It flew into the air and directly faced Lee on the upper level. 

   "Foolish child, such simple magic will not stop me." The figure raised its hand and focused on his energy. "Sirocco."  Huge flames and gushing wind barraged Lee and he was knocked off the upper level onto the hard marble floor. Severely burned and bruised, Lee tried to stand but collapsed to the ground. The figure jumped down and stood before Lee. 

  "Your efforts proved futile now suffer the consequences." It raised a hand to strike Lee in the heart. Suddenly, a gust of immense wind blew the figure back a few steps. The hood of the figure's robe blew back to reveal a man. His long red hair matched his eyes well. He stared at the girl at the other end of the grand hall. Nina kept her hands forward and was preparing another spell.

   "Leave him alone!" She yelled as another gust of wind rampaged toward the man. This time though he avoided the attack and shot a flare spell at Nina. She backed away just in time as the marble floor near her began melting. The man looked to Nina and then back at Lee who was still struggling to get up. 

   "I am here to collect the Dragon and nothing more. Why do you two interrupt me?" He asked.  
   "What Dragon!? There is no such thing living here!" Nina yelled back angrily. The man merely waved his finger at her. 

   "Tsk tsk, don't lie to me now. I can sense his power here. Now tell me." The man stepped toward Nina. She raised her arms to cast another spell but as tried her concentration suddenly was lost. Nina tried once more but received the same effect. 

   "I've Silenced your magic and connection. It's a simple task for dealing with such trifles." The figure continued. Nina began panicking as he drew near. A pained cry came from him though and whirled around to see Ryu stabbing him with his sword. He looked at Ryu and knocked him back toward a pillar. Ryu slammed into it and fell to the ground. The man glanced at the wound in his side and merely smiled. 

   "So I have found you at last my little Dragon." Ryu glared daggers at him as he started speaking once more. "I am Ignus, one of the 9 servants of Judgment. I have been searching for you a long time my little Dragon." An aura of flame formed around Ignus and his clothing reformed itself.  "How you have eluded me these past years has puzzled and greatly displeased me. But now, I have you and I…" His words were cut short by a chain of lightning. Ignus blocked the spell with his arm but found that it was now paralyzed. Lee had risen and was apparently not ready to give in yet. Ignus looked at the boy for a bit and then lowered his arm. A pillar of flames began circling Ignus and he turned toward Ryu. 

   "Be warned for you cannot escape us. Your life blood can make our lives eternal. I bid you farewell for now little Dragon." The pillars of flame roared and quickly dissipated. Ignus was nowhere to be seen. Nina felt the hold on her magic released and she quickly ran toward Lee. 

   "Are you all right?" She asked as she scanned his body for severe injuries. The flame had certainly been painful and Lee's body was living proof of it. Lee breathed heavily and just nodded. 

    "I'll be fine, help Ryu." He motioned toward the blue-haired youth. Nina was about to comply but Ryu quickly stood and moved towards the two. 

    "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself Lee, your injuries need care this instant." Ryu said with concern.  
    In no time the doctor was called once more. Ryu and Nina stood over Lee as his wounds disappeared. All that was left were the scars from the battle. Ryu tapped Nina and motioned for her to follow him. She complied and the two shut the door quietly as Ryu began speaking. 

    "I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused you Nina. I let you and Lee become involved and endangered both of your lives. I'm going to leave Wyndia tonight. It's become too dangerous for me to stay here."

   Nina frowned and shook her head. "I won't let you. What happened today isn't your fault. It was that Ignus or whatever his name is. Anyways I don't think you've been completely honest with me Ryu, tell me who was he and why is he after you?" Nina asked. Ryu let out a deep sigh and turned away from Nina. 

   "His name is Ignus, one of the 9 servants of Judgment. He's been after me for quite some time now and I thought I had finally escaped from him."

   "Okay, but then why are these people after you? What did he mean when he called you little Dragon?" Nina pressed further on.

    Ryu hesitated at first but the look that Nina gave him forced him to continue. "As far as him calling me little Dragon, I'm not really sure. However, I have feeling that he and the Servants of Judgment are related to the destruction of Lune." 

    Nina nodded and it suddenly was clear to her. For reasons unknown, Lune and its people were an important target for the Servants of Judgment. Ryu had survived and now they were searching for him. However, Nina could not help but wonder if there was something more significant involved. She was brought back to reality by Ryu shaking her.

   "Nina is something wrong?" He asked.

   "It's nothing. So what are you going to do now? If you're going to leave Wyndia I immediately object."  Nina crossed her arms over her chest and stood firm. Ryu tried to explain to her but she would not change her mind. As his rambling continued though, an idea came to Nina's mind. 

    "If you have to leave then, I'm coming with you." Immediately, Ryu began protesting. 

   "No way, I can't let you get involved. This doesn't concern you Nina."

   Tears began welling up in Nina's eyes and Ryu became surprised.  "You're wrong Ryu. I am involved in this. It started with me meeting you. It continued when I heard your story and when we fought Ignus today. I'm not letting it end like this, there's no way. I've become involved and will stay involved until the very end; and I am coming with you whether you like it or not." Nina was crying now and Ryu felt a bit ashamed of himself. It was indeed true that she was now a part of this. That had been Ryu's mistake of letting it happen. Now he was pushing her away and she felt horrible about it. Ryu wrapped Nina in his arms and let her cry. 

   "I'm sorry Nina, for doing this to you. I won't leave until tomorrow morning alright? Then you can come along with me." He reassured her while rubbing her back. She stopped and nodded while wiping her eyes. 

    Unknown to them, Lee had heard the entire thing before he laid back and fell fast asleep. 

                                             **********************

    The sounds of the night were soft as the hooded figure ran from the castle. /I'm sorry Nina but I have to break my promise to you. I just can't let anything happen to you, Saiyo would never forgive me. / He continued running and finally reached the road leading East. He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a pendant. It shimmered in the luminous moonlight and Ryu looked up to the stars. /Saiyo…I'm coming to find you. Each day brings me a step closer to our reunion. I hope you can hear this sister. I'm searching for you and I will not stop until we meet again. /   He gripped the accessory hard before replacing it back in his cloak. Just as he took another step forward he was stopped by a voice.

   "You miss her a lot…don't you?" Ryu turned to his right and saw Nina sitting on a boulder. He gaped at her while she looked up into the night sky. The moonlight bathed her and she looked so calm sitting there. The golden hair that cascaded down the sides of her face and her blue eyes were intensified due to the light. Her delicate, white, wings were also spread and the overall image was quite stunning. It reminded Ryu of a picture of an Angel. Nina turned toward him and then frowned. She jumped from the boulder and coldly stared at Ryu. "You said you weren't leaving until morning."

   "I uh…thought you were still sleeping." Ryu stammered. Nina eased a bit on the glaring and turned toward the road. 

    "That's not the point and you're changing the subject." She replied. Ryu stepped toward her and began apologizing. "You should be sorry." Nina said. Then however, she began giggling and whirled around to show a cheerful smile. "Aw what the heck, I forgive you Ryu. Now come on!" She started running down the road while her giggles turned to laughs.

   "Catch me if you can Ryu!" Her voice echoed. Ryu couldn't help but smile at the Princess and started running after her. "Hey no fair you got a head start! Wait up Nina!"

Author's Notes

Well the adventure is really starting to begin now. I hope the extended length of this chapter compared to others was better. Review me and tell me your thoughts and Ideas.

Next Chapter Overview:

A dramatic experience overcomes our young heroes as they embark on their journey. Already their enemies have come to hunt them down and the trials and tribulations they face are only getting more difficult. But what happens when there friend undergoes a severe change for better…or for worst. 

Next Time: **Ryu's Revelation**

(A long hidden truth that becomes reality.)


End file.
